Pure Match
by slytherinPride16
Summary: Hermione is 16 and goes back to Hogwarts...everything changes once she finds out who she is related to. not Draco. How does that person connect her to the pureblood line? HermioneDraco fic. First fic ever soooo...go easy. read and review please!
1. Chapter I

Unthinkable

Chapter 1

Summer plans

Hermione Granger was sitting on her purple bedspread writing in her journal at about eleven-O-clock. She finished her last sentence and got up, walked across the room, and placed her journal gently on her third shelf of one of the many book shelves in her room. She walked back to her bed when something hit her window. She jumped at the sudden bang. She soon came to realize it was, her best friend Ron Weasley's pet owl, pig.

"what could Ron possible what at this hour?" Hermione went over and sat on her light blue window seat. She opened up the window and pig flew around the room a few times before landing as best as he could on Hermione's lap. She untied the letter from around its leg. She opened it up and started to read.

_Mione,_

_Hope you have had a great summer so far. Harry is over and we would love it if you could come to the burrow for the rest of the break. We are going to go to diagonally for school supplies like normal. Harry and I are going to floo over and pick you up at around nine tomorrow morning. Harry wants me to tell you thanks for his present. We didn't know you still had connections with Krum. And sorry if pig broke anything while he is over there. Please send a reply with pig in the morning, by the way I hope you don't mind pig staying over for the night, I don't really want him flying this late. Hopefully we will see you tomorrow morning._

_Ps. We need help on our transfiguration homework._

_Love,_

_Ron and Harry._

Hermione rolled her eyes when she read over the ps. She got pig a treat and a little bowl of room temperature water. She the climbed into her lavender sheets. She used her wand to turn off the light. Dumbledore is allowing Harry, Ron and Hermione to use there wands from now on for defense. But they also use it for the little things. Hermione then drifted off into a silent sleep.

"Mum, dad?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs and sitting at the kitchen table.

"yes dear." Her mother, Ann, responded

"Ron sent me a letter last night wondering if I could go over to the burrow for the rest of the break. Can I?"

"well I don't see why not."

"oh! Thanks mum!" Hermione started to run up the stairs before her mom called her name

"you need to eat before you leave, I'll have Bret bring something up to you in a few minutes."

"ok thanks mom."

Hermione may not like having house elves serve people but she didn't mind her _butler_ Bret. Hermione's family is certainly not poor she is actually far from it. Her parents are the heads of the main dentist company of London. She has a butler for herself, Bret. her mom and dad have their own butlers too, Charlie and James. Bret is about twenty. He only works there for as long as Hermiones there. Charlie is thirty and James is thirty-two. The butlers all love working for the Grangers because they are very fair. They also love the company the Grangers get…mostly Harry and Ron, but who doesn't love those two?

"Hermione I have you food your mother sent me to give you."

"oh come in."

"Hello, how are you this morning?" Bret asked putting her food down on her night stand.

"good, Ron and Harry should be over soon. They are picking me up and taking me to the burrow. But im sure they will stay long enough for you three to have a chat." Hermione was throwing her clothes all over the place trying to get packed in time. she didn't have long before Ron and Harry would be there to get her.

"oh cool. Is Ron going to get into all of the food again?"

"most likely, he-"

"Hermione dear, change of plans your father and I were supposed to leave tomorrow for our convention but we have to leave today. This Sydow guy called telling us our flight has changed. didn't say why though. So we will be leaving in about thirty minutes." Her mom informed, she then went back to her room right after.

"what time are the guys picking you up?" Bret asked Hermione as Hermione started to pack.

"nine."

"well you better let me help you seeing as it is already eight forty-five." Bret started to gather her things as she ate her breakfast rather quick.

Bret, James and Charlie all know Hermione is a witch. They all have known her for quite a while.

"are you going to floo or apparate?"

"floo." Hermione said as she jammed her things into her suitcase.

"wouldn't appearating be better because of the floo interceptions with the ministry?"

"shouldn't be a problem. And Harry and Ron are coming over before I leave to help me with my things. They might stay for a few minutes- Ah speak of the devils." The guys came into Hermiones room and gave her a hug, hello.

"hey 'Mione." Harry said engulfing her into a hug.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked her, also giving her a hug

"pretty good. Mum and dad are on there way to the airport because they have to catch a flight to their convention thing."

"hey Bret." Ron said as he shook his hand.

"what's up guys?"

"not much , have you been taking care of our Mione for us?" Harry asked ruffling Hermiones hair.

"yup like I promised."

"I _can_ take care of my self you know. They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for laughs do they?"

"no but we still care about our best friend." Harry said putting his arm around her waist.

"well maybe you should care a bit more about the up coming year. We are in our seventh year and the war is bound to be soon." Hermione said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"we are paying attention to that, but we cant live in fear. We have to be strong about it." Harry responded.

"well on to a better thought, Ginny and the twins are waiting to see you 'Mione. So lets go." Ron walked out of her room.

"I'll help you guys out to the living room." Bret said taking some of Hermiones luggage in his hands as he walked out of the room too.

Hermione and Harry followed them down two flights of stairs and to the living room.

"thank you so much for everything while you have been here." Hermione gave Bret a big hug.

"don't worry Hermione you will see me before too long." he hugged her back.

Ron decided to floo to the burrow first. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out into the green flames "THE BURROW!" he threw the powder and felt a pull at his navel and sped through warm green flames.

"you ready Mione? Im supposed to go with you because of the floo interceptions. Molly's rules."

"yeah lets go. Bye Bret, miss you!" she yelled before also flying through warm green flames.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

ok first fic...so be nice. I hope you liked it and i would def. like some words of encouragement. Review!!!!

Elizabeth


	2. Chapter II

Chapter two

Why Me?

"Hermione, dear. So good to see you. It's been so long!" Molly Weasley Fussed over Hermione as she walked though the door of the Burrow.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Molly gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, she needs to breath you know." Ginny smirked down at Hermione from the top step of their staircase.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran up to greet her best friend.

"You look gorgeous!" Ginny took a look at Hermiones now non-frizzy, dark gold, loose curls. She had grown an inch, now making her 5'6. Her chest was well developed. She used more make-up now and it looked amazing on her soft tan skin.

"You do too Ginny." Hermione noticed her friend's hair was a deep red. She was now 5'5 and was well filled out with curves and breasts. She looked like a young woman now; just like Hermione.

"You can't believe the torture I've been through with these guys." Ginny complained as she pointed her thumbs in Harry and Ron's direction.

"Oh I bet you just died. Snogging Harry all summer right?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"We were not!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Uh-hu. Sure you weren't." Hermione and Ron charged up the stairs to Ron's room. Before Hermione could reach the last step, Harry grabbed her leg. "Harry let go of my leg!"

"Nope." he put his hands around her waist and hulled her over his shoulder.

"Don't drop her Harry!" Ron yelled down the stairs, laughing.

"Yes, that would be bad wouldn't it?" Harry pretended to think. Hermione kicked at his chest but didn't accomplish anything.

"Harry Potter! Put me down this instant." Hermione couldn't contain her laughter.

"Say we didn't make-out last night."

"Ok, ok you didn't snog last night!" Hermione yelled over her fits of giggles.

"Damn right we didn't."

"Harry…" Ginny said in a warning voice as she came around the corner. "Put Hermione down. You're going to kill her."

"Sure thing, _mum_." Harry gently set Hermione down on the floor and she ran up to Ron's room.

At about seven, everyone went down to the small kitchen to eat a big dinner that consisted of, chicken, mashed potatoes, kidney pie, bread, and apple pie for desert.

Dinner went by fast. There was barely any talking because everyone was stuffing their face with food.

"Hey Harry, isn't that your owl?" Ron asked looking over Hermione's head.

"Yeah, I wonder who sent me a letter." he took a shiny navy-blue letter from its beak. "Its for you Mione." Harry gave her the letter

"I'll be right back." She went upstairs and into Ginny's room, which was hers for the summer. She opened the letter carefully. It was from Krum, she was curious as to why he sent her a letter now.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you are having a nice break. Im sorry to bring this news on to you and your friends (if you wish to tell them) but, you and Draco Malfoy are in very high danger. If you want you can send him a letter saying so but you don't have to. I would like you to tell him some how. _

_Krum_

Hermione dropped her letter after rereading it twice to make sure she didn't read incorrectly. She was debating on weather she should tell Malfoy or not. She decided to be nice and picked up a quill and paper.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I just thought you should know that you and I are in a lot o danger. I don't know how, but we are. Krum just sent me a letter saying so. Meet me on the train; we need to talk about this._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione G._

Hermione put Krum's letter in with Malfoys letter and gave it to her owl, she told him to deliver it to the Malfoy manner.

She then went down to the kitchen. A heated talk about Quidditch met her ears.

"sorry about that, it was my parents just checking on me. I sent a letter back to them." Hermione stated sitting down, only Ginny heard her and she nodded.

After dinner it was about ten. They all went up to their rooms


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Say what?

"Hermione! Ginny wake up! Time to go to Diagon Alley!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

Hermione murmured something incoherent.

"Come on Hermione lets get up." Ginny said groggily before throwing a pillow at Hermione who was sleeping in a pull-out bed next to hers.

Hermione took the pillow and put it under her head.

"Don't make me do this the hard way." Ginny got up and went down stairs. A few minutes later Hermione heard thumping foot steps coming up the stairs. The door burst open and Harry came soaring through the air and plopped onto her bed.

"Morning Mione." Harry was about half of a foot from Hermiones face, lying on his stomach and smiling up at her with mock sweetness.

"Morning Harry." Harry rolled off of her and walked out of the room giving Ginny a high-five as he stepped through the door to met Ron.

"You guys stink." Hermione shut the door and slipped on a white tank-top with silver sequins. She then put on her short jean shorts. She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and put a little bit of make-up on. She found her shoes at the bottom of her trunk.

"I'm ready guys!" she yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Are we going to floo?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, mum's orders." Ron grabbed some floo powder and walked into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" green flames shot up and then disappeared.

"Ok, Hermione your turn." Hermione did the same as Ron.

"I need to go to the book store." Hermione said looking at a quill that had multi colored ink.

"What would you do with out books?" Ron asked walking towards the door.

"Very…funny." Hermione's words faded as she looked out the window and found Draco Malfoy staring in at her. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. He just nodded and left.

"You coming Mione?" Harry smiled at her from the door.

"Yeah." she walked out and followed her friends.

They ended up going to the pet store because Ginny wanted a new cat.

"What about this one?" Ron pointed to a cat that had gold specks on black fur. For Ginny it was love at first sight.

"What should I name him?" She thought out loud.

"How about Speckles?" Harry suggested.

"Oh my god! I love it Harry." She gave him a big hug.

After a few hours the four of them were flooing back home.

"Hey mum, were home!" Ginny called out, her voice echoed off of the walls, "Mum!"

They all heard a noise coming from the kitchen. They walked slowly with their wands out.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry and Ron went in first and Hermione and Ginny followed them.

Their were a few of the order members in the small kitchen. Some were holding their heads. Others were looking like there was something very, very wrong. The three teens were a bit suspicious. They saw Mrs.Weasley crying in one of the chairs at the table

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny ran over to a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"The Grangers…their plain I-it…it-"

"They didn't survive the crash." Mr. Weasley said as he comforted his wife.

"My parents…their…their…dead?

A/N:

I know I left you at a cliffy and im sooooo sorry, the more reviews, the less time it takes me to write more. Thanks for reading.

Elizabeth


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

A little bit of information

"Mione…I-I im so sorry." Harry said as his friend stood there shaking her head like she couldn't believe it.

"No there not…dead. They can't be. They were just telling me how they loved me two days ago. They can't be dead…your lying!" Hermione broke down and she sank to the floor. Harry went over and sat with her. He whispered soothing things into her ear as he held her.

"Take her up to her Ginny's room, she needs to rest." Mr. Weasley said as he helped them up.

Harry did as told. He helped Mione up to her temporary room, and led her to her bed.

"Don't leave me Harry." she sobbed out as Harry was walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around; he slowly walked over to where she was and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Down in the kitchen the order was having their own meeting.

"Do you think someone did this on purpose?" Molly asked.

"Alan Sydow." Lupin said softly. Some didn't even hear him.

"You know who did this?" Arthur Weasley asked

"Well I would know. He has been out to get them for years. Hermione is bound to be next. She is their only child."

"Remus, how do you know this." professor McGonagall questioned with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Hermione Granger is my only niece."

"That would mean she is not a muggle born. She would have to be a pureblood or a halfblooded. But you come from a very known family line with the right people in it. I mean you have the Zabinis, and you are quite close to the Treemont's." Professor Dumbledore stated as he apparated into the growing crowd in the small kitchen.

"Yes Albus. Cypress connects me to the whole Treemont line." Lupin added.

"Wait, who and what are you two talking about?" Tonks asked with a look of bewilderment etched into her face.

"Most of you guys don't know that I am related to Hermiones Father, who is infact my brother. Her mother and Father are both magical. They hid it because they didn't want anyone to know that they are still alive and are in London some ware. Alan Sydow is after the two. Alan and Hermiones Father were enemies since school. They both were totally different people, but wanted the same thing. To be recognized. They were so into getting it that they ended up making a deal with the wrong people."

"Deatheaters." Arthur breathed under his breath.

"That's right. But my brother new that it would end his life with his fiancée, my sister in-law. So he turned against Voldemort and became a fighter for the light side. Someone from the dark side found out and told their master, Voldemort, Sydow's job was to kill him and his family. So he has been trying to do that ever since." Lupin finished.

"We need to have the kids under high security Albus." McGonagall told the old headmaster.

"I have it all worked it out Minerva. We even have a spy for this project. I know I can fully trust him too."

"Who?"

Dumbledore just tapped his nose with his index finger. He still had that sparkle in his ice blue eyes.

"Im sure everyone should get some rest so we all should head out." Dumbledore apparated out of the house with a loud snapping noise.

"Let's go guys." Tonks too apparated. The kitchen seemed to get bigger as the order left.

"Im so sorry Remus. If there is anything I can do for you then you let me know." Molly gave him a big hug. He left just like the others but feeling a lot gloomier than them.

Molly and Arthur went to there room. But what they didn't know was that they had four pares of ears listening on to the whole conversation. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione who came down to only get a glass of water but she got a lot more than what she planed on


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5

As life continues 

"Mione, did you know about any of this?" Ginny questioned as she paced her room.

"No, I had no idea." Hermione said in a toneless voice.

"I cant believe you're a pureblood, now we can rub it in Malfoy's face." Ron almost wanted to skip around. Now Malfoy couldn't make fun of her now.

"Not now Ron." Ginny lectured

Hermione forgot all about Malfoy and the letter she sent him. She still wondered if he was a deatheater or not. If he was a deatheater then he wouldn't be in danger too. Unless he made someone mad. But im not sure he even is a deatheater. I have to talk to him.

"So Mione you are related to Lupin, and you're a pureblood. What or even who is cypress?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I bet you anything it is someone who Lupin is related to." Hermione stated logically.

"Well he said something about being connected to the Treemonts by him…or her." Ginny mentioned as she thought about what else they might have said about who Cypress is.

"Sirius said something about Lupin loosing someone very close to him, or something like that." Harry spoke up.

"He's never said anything." Ginny said confused.

"He doesn't talk about it very much though, she died or got killed. One of the above." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He looked over to Hermione who started to cry.

"I'm sorry Mione I didn't mean to…" Harry went over and gave her a hug.

"We better let Mione rest, we need some too, its going to be a big day tomorrow. We are going to get our school supplies. Then we go back to school in a week." Ron informed

"Thanks for that play-by-play there Ron." Harry said in a flat tone. Hermione let out a little laugh and so did Ginny. It was less tense in the room after that.

"Lets go Ron, Harry. Im sorry Mione, I wish I could do something." Ginny gave her best friend a hug and left the room.

"Me too Mione." Ron did the same as Ginny and Harry left soon after.

"Ginny when are you going to go to sleep?" Ron asked his little sister

"In a little bit. Im trying to go over all of what happened."

"Oh ok, night Gin." Ron and Harry went up to their room.

"Hey Harry?" Ron asked as they were both laying on their beds.

"Yeah?"

"Hermione is acting a bit odd…don't you think?"

"Ron…her parents just _died_. That might be why but we cant be to sure." Harry stated sarcastically.

"No I mean before that. Last night when she got that letter from her parents. You think she might be hiding something from us." Ron waited for a response but only getting soft snoring in response.

The next morning the four of them got ready to go to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies.

"Hey Hermione, are you going to be ok?" Ron asked with a pity look on his face.

"Ron she isn't a baby, she _can_ take care of her self." Ginny sneered at her brother.

"Yeah but we still aren't sure about Ron though." Harry walked by Ron and tried hard not to snicker at him.

"Well…you guys suck!" Ron yelled everyone laughed including Hermione who was still really quite.

"Good your laughing, I like that." Harry nudged his best friend.

"I'm not mute Harry." Hermiones smile didn't quite reach her eyes but it was better than nothing, Harry thought.

"I know but its good to hear you laugh after what happened." Harry had a hint of sorrow in his voice when he spoke of the accident.

"Well I will be better soon, thanks." The four of them flooed to Diagonally and spent the day messing around, seeing friends, and buying their school supplies. Hermione was more talkative as the day went on and everyone was happy about it. No one got in to an argument or a fight like usual. You could say that all in all, it wasn't a bad day.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter Six

Train Ride (beginning)

Harry, Hermione and Ron all climbed aboard the train with their trunks and other belongings.

"Where are we going to sit?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"In a compartment." Harry responded smartly.

"Shove off." Ron walked a little further and then stopped at a compartment door "This ones empty."

The three went in and sat down on the plush green seats. They talked for a bit as the train started to roll out of the station.

"I wonder what adventure we will have this year to look forward too." Ron asked with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Well what ever it is I hope it doesn't have to do with anyone dieing because of me…unless it's Voldemort." Harry said, putting his feet up on Ron's trunk.

"Hey mate! Get your shoes off of my trunk." Ron shoved his friend's shoes off and then sat back into his seat.

The door to their compartment slid open with a bang. The Golden trio looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked as him and Harry stood with their wands at the ready.

"Chill weasel. I need to talk to Granger." Harry and Ron noticed that the two oafs that never leave his side weren't there.

"So talk." Harry said

"Alone potter." Draco was calm about the situation unlike the other boys in the compartment.

"Why do you need to talk to Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Is this twenty questions or something?"

"Ron Harry, don't. I'll be back in a second." Hermione pushed past Harry and Ron and went into the narrow hallway.

"It's about the letter you sent me about two weeks ago." Draco said calmly.

"Ok we need to talk…in private." Hermione stuck her head back into her compartment and told her best friends something and headed back out. She heaved a sigh. "let's find somewhere where we can talk."

"We can use my compartment." Draco started to walk to the back of the train, Hermione in tow.

They stepped into an identical compartment. They shut the door and Draco put a locking charm on it.

"First off…if we are in danger…together, than I don't want to be on bad terms. Think we can act civil to one another?" Draco asked almost pleading

"Um… ok." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Can we call a truce?" Draco stuck out his hand.

"Yes…we can." Hermione shook his hand. They held their hands there for a bit.

"Ok so with this whole 'danger' thing, what are we to do about it?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Im not sure. I don't even know how Krum found out. Well his head master is…or…was a deatheater." Hermione thought out loud.

"Well do you have any other ideas? Because I don't really want to be in danger…well more so than I am…now." Draco's sentence faded as he realized he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that.

"What, you're in danger in another…situation other than ours?" Hermione questioned as she tried to find the right word for their problem.

"Yeah I wasn't supposed to tell you but…I guess I can. But you have to promise not tell anyone. After this story, you're going to tell me yours."

"Ok and I promise."

"Well let's start with my father. When the dark lord first became well…the Dark Lord, my father's father went into his army because he was friends with the wrong people. He joined out of fear of loosing his kids and wife. So he joined and died as deatheater. Voldemort asked my father to join his army. But in asking terms when it comes down to the dark side, it's either you do it or you die. So my father joined for the same reason my grandfather did out of fear. We have to mask our feelings everywhere we go. You can say we aren't a big fan of the dark lord." Draco ended his speech in a softer tone.

"Im so sorry." Hermione went over to where he was sitting and engulfed him into a hug. "All this time…we didn't have to be enemies. We could have even been friends."

"Its ok. Blaise, Pansy and you are the only ones who know, so you cant tell _anyone_." Draco said stressing the word anyone.

"I know." said Hermione sitting down next to Draco.

"Enough of me, now something has happened to you. Spill."

"Ok. Well my parents were supposed to go on a flight to a convention but it got bumped up to an earlier time. They left and so did I. I went to Ron's for the rest of the summer. We soon found out that their plane crashed and…they didn't survive." a tear rolled down Hermiones check. She hastily wiped it away with her finger and continued. "that night I found out I over heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking with Lupin. It turns out that some guy was after my family because my Dad didn't join the dark side. Lupin is my uncle." Hermione finished.

"Im really sorry Hermione." it was now Draco's turn to give her a hug.

"Its ok really. They wouldn't want me to greave over them too much. So im trying to slowly get over it." Hermione let out a soft sniff. Draco was still hugging her when the door to their compartment slid open with a bang. The two looked up.

"What is this Hermione?" Ron commanded. Harry standing next to him. Compared to Ron, Harry looked happy. Ron was furious beyond all belief. He was also holding the letter from Victor to Hermione.

"Why did you go through my trunk?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Well…it fell…and…well-"

"You cant be yelling at me for _you _going though _my_ things."

"That's not the point here. You didn't tell us about this because?"

"I don't have to answer that." Hermione put her hands on her waist.

"Then at least tell me why you were hugging that bloody ferret?"

"That 'bloody ferret' is my friend now." Hermione was aggravated. And Draco could since that.

"No. No! I wont let you be his friend. You will not be associating with a deatheater."

"You don't pick who my friends are, I do and you also cant go through my trunk, or anything!" Hermione glanced at Harry. He looked torn between Ron and Hermione.

"Yes I do!" Ron grabbed Hermiones wrist and started to drag her out of the compartment.

"Ron let me go!"

"Let her go Weasley!" Draco and Harry were yelling at Ron. Draco finally took out his wand and blasted Ron across the hall.

"Hermione come here." Harry said holding the door open.

"Are you going to break my wrist too?" Hermione was holding what looked to be a broken wrist.

"Mione, you know I wouldn't. look I know this might be a bad time but why _are_ you suddenly friends with him." Harry motioned to Draco.

"Because I understand him now. He never was bad. He had to put on an act or him and his family would be in a lot of danger."

"So your not a deatheater?" Harry asked the question he wanted to be answered for a few years.

"No Potter. Im not."

"can you we call a truce? If Hermione can trust you, then so can I." Harry offered a hand to Draco. Draco shook it willingly.

"You might want to go tame Weasley. I'll fix Hermiones wrist."

"Good idea. I'll bring your stuff in here too." Harry looked to Hermione who was now crying a bit because of Ron. She nodded in response.

"Thanks Potter." Draco closed the door behind him and went and sat down beside Hermione. "Are you ok"

"my wrist hurts but im fine." Hermione gave him a weak smile. "he said he can pick my friends." Hermione slowly let the tears out.

"its ok Mione. I wont let him come anywhere near you. He could hurt you again and that would be bad." Draco taped his wand to Hermiones wrist and muttered a healing spell underneath his breath. A blue light came out and circled around Hermiones wrist. Then it went away as fast as it came.

"Thank you. For everything." Hermione hugged him again.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7

New friends

Draco and Hermione decided to stay in the same compartment the whole way to Hogwarts. They just talked like they were friends their whole lives but just seeing each other for the first time since five years. They talked about their interests, school and their new problem, being in danger. The train pulled into the station at around 8:30.

Hermione said hi to a lot of people as did Draco. But right as they were about to go into there carriage someone pulled on Draco robes. He turned around expecting to see Pansey, Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise. So he turned around with a smile on his pale features. that smile soon turned upside down into a sneer.

"What do you ant Weasley?" Hermione too stepped out of the carriage to see what was up.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ron demanded

"Ron don't, he didn't do anything leave them alone." Harry tried to reason with him as he tugged on the red sleeve of his school robes.

"Shut up Harry, this doesn't concern you. I said what did you do to Hermione?" Ron grabbed the collar of his robes and got within inches of his face.

"Nothing. I didn't do a thing." Draco said getting frustrated at the red headed Gryffindor.

"liar! You did something and I will make-" Ron got cut off by a strict voice.

"Mr. Weasley, please unhand Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"But-"

"No buts. You will unhand him or I will be sure you don't get to see the sorting for you will spend it in the head masters office." She threatened shocking Draco, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Sorry professor." Ron mumbled under his bowed head.

Once there professor was out of ear shot, Draco brushed off his robes and turned to Ron.

"If you ever touch me again I will see to it personally that you don't have any grubby fingers left." Draco then turned around and waited till Hermione climbed into the carriage then he climbed in after her. Right before the carriage pulled away two people hopped into it.

"Um Draco?" Blaise Zabini, his best friend since child hood, asked as he glanced at Hermione who was sitting on the opposite side of the carriage from Draco.

"Yeah um…you know Hermione Granger I presume? Well we are in a situation-"

"Is she pregnant?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"No!" The two shouted in unison.

"Ok we both are in danger and decided to call a truce. So act like you guys normally would." Draco said slowly.

Pansey Parkinson, Draco's other friend, rushed over to Hermione and sat by her on her seat.

"Hey. Ok here's the deal, Draco's mine and you cant have him, if I see you look, glance, stare, glare, or touch him I will kill you."

"Pans, don't do that role again. Last time you scared the other kid away." Blaise stated

"Yeah…and he was a he." Draco said looking disgusted.

"Oh come on I was having fun." Pansey said.

"Don't mind her. She likes to mess with people." Blaise sat down on Hermione's other side.

"Yeah I was only kidding." Pansey laughed and put out her hand for Hermione to shake. "Pansey, charmed."

"Um, Hermione." Hermione quirked her eyebrows

"Lets reintroduce our selves shall we?" Blaise asked

"To late for that man." Draco inquired.

"Ok well, im Blaise." He took Hermione's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Ok I think she is freaked out." Draco pulled Blaise away.

"Ok well seriously, Hi. Im glad I can now have a girl to talk to that is smart." Pansey said rolling her eyes.

"What about Millicent(sp)?" Hermione questioned

"She's smart?" Pansey asked.

"She's a girl?" Draco asked amazed

"Never mind. Yeah I never had a girl to talk to because I would always hang out with Harry and Ron. I don't even think they know im a girl." Hermione hung her head.

"What about that other Weasley girl you hang out with a lot?" Draco wondered

"Oh my gosh! That guy was so cute! You should have seen this guy in Egypt! Hottie!" Hermione imitated Ginny "all that's on her mind is boy's and make-up."

"Oh. I can guarantee you im not that way, so no worries." Pansey reassured her new friend.

"Oh same here. I _never _say things like that. I mean guys are hot, but make-up…I always apply way to much." Blaise said in a high pitched voice.

"Dude that's wrong." Draco went and sat on the other side with Hermione and Pansey.

"I was joking." The carriage stopped and the door opened by its self.

"ladies first." Draco held his hand out to the girls. "Go on Blaise, I did in fact say ladies."

"Ha ha your so funny!" Blaise rolled his eyes and stepped onto the steps and jumped to the ground.

"I know right?"

"No." Blaise set off with Draco following behind.

"Aw shit!" Pansey cursed as her left leg fell into a deep puddle, soaking her pant leg.

"Oh. Here. _scourgify_!" Hermione pointed her wand at the bottom pansy's pant leg.

"Thanks." She smiled a genuine smile at Hermione, not a sneer or a smirk but a smile. Hermione smiled back.

"If you don't hurry up, you will miss the sorting and the feast." McGonagall stated as she hurried the kids in.

"Why are you guys so…not like you are now, in public?" Hermione wondered out loud

"Because if anyone catches us, then Voldie pants finds out and our family gets killed." Draco simply said.

"So all your families are good right?"

"Yes." Blaise said coming up on her left, bumping Pansey away using his hip.

"Thanks Blaise." Pansey stated flatly.

"No prob." He smirked and Pansey just glared at him.

"Here's the thing hon. You see, if we were caught by say Crabbe or Goyle, being nice and all, then they would tell their parents and their parents would tell Voldemort that we were for the light side. So we will have to put on a mask so to say. So no talking to us in the halls ok?" Blaise asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Um…sure?" Hermione looked kind of freaked out. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Blaise?"

"Huh?"

"Leave Hermione a lone."

"Right." He took his arm off Hermione and let it drop to his side.

"Ok well Hermione you go in first and then we will go in in a minute. Meet me somewhere afterwards?" Draco asked

"Sure." Hermione opened the big oak doors leading to the great hall. It was decked out in blue, yellow, green, and red.

"Hermione! Over here!" Ginny yelled

"Hey." Hermione said as she sat down in the seat next to Ginny. Hermione saw Draco, Blaise and Pansey all enter the great hall like the said they would.

"what are you looking at?" Ginny leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Nothing." Hermione looked away from them and up where the first years were making their way towards the front of the great hall.

"Welcome back for those of you who are returning. And welcome to our new first years and one new sixth year transfer." Dumbledore's voice echoed off of the walls.

Their were whispers coming from all of the student about the older transfer.

"I would like to start the sorting off with a song from the sorting hat."

The hat broke out into a rhyming song and Hermione turned towards Ginny.

"why do you think they transferred?"

"Who knows. All I know is that if it is a guy, I'll be first to welcome him." Ginny winked at Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to the slytherin table to see a pair of grey eyes staring at back her. She smiled a shy smile and directed her eyes to the almost finished sorting hat.

Everyone clapped and McGonagall stood with a scroll in her hand.

"Eric Fever!"

"Umm courage but loyal…hmm defiantly a HUFFELPUFF!"

The room was filled with clapping from the houses.

"Seth Anderson!" a tall skinny but muscular guy with blonde shaggy hair stepped up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat didn't even touch his head before it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

"That's that new kid." Pansey whispered to Blaise.

"No shit Pans. Everyone up there is new."

"No I meant the transfer." Draco nudged her as Seth walked over to them and sat a seat or two away from the Slytherin trio.

People started to introduce themselves.

"Hi. Im Seth." He held his hand out towards Draco.

"Hi." Draco shook his hand and got a shocking vibe from him. "Draco." Draco didn't like him.

"I don't like him." Draco leaned across the table and whispered to Blaise when Seth wasn't looking.

"Mate, you don't like anyone."

"No I got a bad vibe from him, something's not right."

"May I have your attention!" Dumbledore waited for everyone to stop talking. "As you know, the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone. There are 18 new rules on the list hanging on Mr. Filtch's office door. I also need to see Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Mrs. Hermione Granger after they have finished eating. Now I hope that you are satisfied by your feast. And Welcome all who have joined us!" Dumbledore sat down and started up a conversation with McGonagall.

After about fifteen minutes Hermione looked back over to where the Slytherins were and caught Draco's eye. He nodded and they slowly made their way up to the professors table.

"You wanted a word professor?" Draco asked politely.

"Yes, if you will please follow me to my office I will explain all of this mumble jumble." He got up, bowed his head to the rest of the professors and the walked out with the two teens following close behind him.

"Jelly beans." The gargoyle that always guards Dumbledore's office jumped to the side and a staircase started to spin to the top.

"Ok I know you are wondering why you're here and no Mrs. Granger you are not in any trouble. I have been informed that you two are on better terms than you have been these past years?" They nodded. "Good. You are endanger, I know Mr. Krum told you. To take percussions we made your schedules the same and you will share a common room. No one is to know, besides ones you can trust. Now if anybody is to wonder why you are in this situation simply tell them you are doing a project for me on interhouse friendship. Now if you will follow me to your new rooms.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter 8

The three walked up to a portrait of a meadow and two teenagers about Hermione, and Draco's ago.

"The password is up to you two, to decide." Dumbledore stepped aside and let the two choose their new password.

"How about something along the lines of fairies?" Hermione asked

"How about pixie wings?" Draco said

"I like it. That will be our password then." The two teens in the portrait nodded and it opened up to show the most beautiful room.

The ceiling was like the ceiling in the great hall except it had a full moon with clouds instead of stars. The walls were like the ceiling but they were all different scenery. Hermione liked the one that showed the beach and waves crashing up on the shore.

"Wow these are beautiful." Hermione stated in awe.

"Its huge." Draco thought he heard an echo.

"You could say that again."

"Its huge." Draco said nonchalantly

"Draco I was being sarcastic." Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Oh, hey lets go up to our rooms and check them out." Draco suggested

"Ok." they strutted up the stairs. "I think your room is that one." Hermione pointed to a room with a green door, and the name Draco carved into the wood in fancy writing.

"And that one must be yours." He pointed to an identical one but the door was gold and said Hermione.

"Thanks." They both parted into their rooms.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered as she opened the door. Her room had books lined up in shelves on the walls and the ceiling was about seventy feet over her head. The ceiling was painted gold with paintings of gods and goddesses. To her left she saw a gold stair case that had a balcony. She slowly walked up the stair case. Her shoes made a light noise as she walked on the steps. She slowly ran her hand along the railing and walked to the middle. She turned and saw a bigger book shelf. Their was a desk to her right and a door to her left. She figured the door led to her actual room. She opened it and the door squeaked. She saw a queen sized bed with white and gold hangings. Her bed spread was the same. The carpet was a soft cream color.

"I think I died and went to heaven." she told her self.

"Really now, wouldn't want that."

Hermione whipped around and fell right into Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded

"Cant I just say hi to a friend?"

"Not in her room." Hermione walked over to her bed and pulled out the letter to her and Draco from Krum.

"Why are you looking at _that_?"

"I'm trying to see if there are any clues as to why or… how we we're in danger."

"Does it say anything about the new kid?" Draco was reading over her shoulder.

"Nope. Does it look like he tried to say anything in code?"

"Not that I can tell."

"I might go look in one of our many books to see is there is one about decoding." Hermione got up. She put the letter back into her suit case.

"I need to get ready for-" Draco's sentence got cut of because of a Dumbledore's bird, fox, was tapping on Hermiones window.

Draco walked over and opened up the window and let him in. Fox dropped the letter and flew back out the window.

"what's it say?" Hermione asked

"we don't have classes for another two weeks. We have to tell the other 6th year prefects and go tell the houses." Draco scrunched up his eyebrows. "wonder why."

"Well I will owl Hufflepuff, and you can owl Ravenclaw." Hermione made her way out to her 'study', as she thinks of it, to write her letter.

Draco waited for a minute and looked around. He sighed and walked out the door, down stairs and into his room across the hall.

About twenty minutes later all four of the sixth year prefects were all in Hermione and Draco's common room.

"Ok there is no school for another two weeks. Dumbledore didn't specify why. We are supposed to tell our houses. So off you go." Draco waved his hands at the door.

The four of them went their separate ways.

"wattle bird." Hermione said as the Gryffindor portrait opened.

"Hermione!" Seamus Finnegan yelled in his Irish accent.

"Seamus, Hey. I have an announcement for all the Gryffindor students." Hermione told him.

"Alright then. 'EY EVERYONE SHUT IT! HERMIONE HAS A MESSAGE FOR US!" Seamus yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks Seamus. Hi everyone welcome to all who are new, and welcome back to all who are returning. I have a message from Dumbledore. There will be no school for another two weeks. There will be hogsmead trips though. We are also planning a dance on the thirty-first of October. It will be a regular ball. There will be no costumes. Thank you very much. Once again welcome and let this year be the best of all! There were many loud shouts and whistles. Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor shaking her head. She really missed the parties they had in there.

Draco's talk went a little differently.

"Hey! Listen up you twits! There is no school for two weeks. There will be a ball on Halloween. Where something nice for a change. No costumes. No slut dresses. That's all." Draco walked toward the slytherin door after giving a slight wave to Blaise and Pansey.

"How did it go?" Draco asked Hermione as she entered the common room.

"Good. I miss my house though."

"You don't want to spend your year with the hottest guy in the school." Draco asked in mock hurt.

"I _do_ hang out with Harry." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Draco's face. "Im just joking, and that is a tough choice. I love this common room. It is marvelous. And yes it is well worth my time spending the year with you." Hermione let out another laugh.

"Well it is well worth my time spending my year with you too." Draco said with a smile.

"Good. I don't know about you but im quite tired, I think im going to sleep. Night Draco." Hermione said walking up her staircase.

"Night Mione." Draco whispered.

………………………………...

Ok you have no clue how sorry I am for not updating sooner. End of year finals and me and my boyfriend just broke up…so yeah im booked. I am really sorry once again and I don't blame you for flaming me. Once again im super sorry. I also need ideas. I have total writers block. so please give me ideas in reviews. the more ideas the faster you get to read the story. Thanks!

Elizabeth


	9. Chapter VIIII

Chapter 9

Hermione was walking down one of the many halls in the castle on prefect duties. She saw a blurry figure in the background. She moved to go up to them but her feet weren't responding to her body, neither was anything else. The shadow moved closer to her. She tried to ask who they were but words couldn't form on her tongue. She was mute. The figure moved even closer. Hermione was afraid now. Their was a…thing moving towards her and she couldn't run. She couldn't scream. She couldn't move.

The figures arm reached out towards her and she tried pulling her head back. Nothing. She didn't notice how loud it was, weather it was the beat of her heart or her mind screaming, telling her to move… It all stopped.

"13 days…." It said in a scratchy voice. It was the scariest thing Hermione ever heard. She wanted to cry but of course she couldnt. The figure took another step closer and he was right by her head. "13 days…." it repeated over and over again in Hermiones head.

The figure reached its long fingers to touch Hermione. And when it did….

Hermione shot up in her damp bed. The sheets were swiveled around her ankles. Someone was rubbing…no shaking her arm gently. She turned sharply and found the source to merely be Draco. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey…are you ok?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"I don't know. I had the worst dream…no…nightmare." Hermione stared at a blank spot on the wall. 'it was a nightmare. Nothing else right? Just a nightmare not a dream or…or…or a vision.

"Care to tell me what its about?" Draco asked positioning him self on the end of her bed now facing her.

"I was in one of the corridors. It was dark. There was something…like a figure. It was moving towards me and I tried to run, scream, move anything that would help me get away from what ever it was, but I couldn't. It came closer and whispered something to me. 13 days it said. It got closer to me and kept repeating its self and then it reached out to me. that's when I woke up." Hermiones eyes were looking at nothing, but searching her mind for details. She was leaning on her outstretched arms that were behind her.

"13 days?" Draco asked aloud "What's that have to do with anything? What's going to happen in 13 days?"

"I don't know. Im not sure if I want to find out. We have to go talk to Dumbledore though. He needs to know in case it _was_ a vision…or premonition."

"Ok come on." Draco helped Hermione out of bed and then out the door.

They got to the Gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly beans." Hermione said

They soon realized they didn't have the new password. They ended up playing the 'guess 200 different candy's before you actually get it' game. Hermione got it. Nerds.

"Muggles eat geeky people?" Draco asked bewildered

"Its a candy. They are little rock like- why am I explaining this to you now?"

They knocked on the head masters door.

"Come in."

Draco pushed on the wooden door as it made a squeaky noise. The two were shocked to see him in his everyday robes and not in pajamas or something of the sorts.

"Sir?" Hermione asked

"Yes? Can I help you two?"

"I had a dream." Hermione and Draco explained what had happened. "Do you think it is a sign?"

"Im not so sure Mrs. Granger but do you have any idea what day it will be in thirteen days?" Dumbledore asked. He still had that mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

"No I don't believe I-"

"Friday, September 13th." Draco thought out loud.

"That's correct." Dumbledore smiled at Draco's quick thinking. "I will ask you to look into it."

"Look into it?" Hermione was confused

"Something happened on Friday the thirteenth hundreds of years ago."

"And…"

"We're supposed to find out what it is that happened Draco." Hermione stated logically.

"I knew you would catch on eventually Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore mumbled

Draco grinned broadly then he realized what he meant. "Hey!"

"Is for horses I do believe. I must ask you two to return so you can figure this thing out." Dumbledore shooed them out of his office. "And the next time you need to visit, look on the counter in your common room kitchen. All my new passwords appear on it."

"We have a lot of work to do these next few weeks."

"Oh so your going to help me?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"I Guess I kind of need to." Draco told Hermione as the walked up to their room.

()e()e()

"So where do we even need to look to find out what we need?" It was about eight o'clock at night and Hermione and Draco have been looking all day in there common room and in the library.

Hermione was pacing in front of Draco with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Would you stop pacing. Your making me dizzy." Draco complained. As he chewed the feathers on his quill. He tried to break that bad habit a while ago, but failed. He normally does it when he is thinking hard or stressed or even when he's nervous.

Hermione plopped down next to Draco with a huff. "I cant do this-"

"Hermione!" There was knocking at the portrait and two voices that sounded like,

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione asked as she opened the portrait.

"Mione." Harry said as he walked past her into the common room. "Damn Mione. This is huge!"

"What are you doing here Weasley?" Draco asked. He didn't sneer or yell. He just asked. Hermione didn't know whether to be grateful or scared that Ron showed up. "If your going to yell at me or her, then just leave."

"This is none of your concern Malfoy." Ron frowned

"If it evolves my friend then it is my concern."

"I came here to apologize for what I did yesterday on the train." Ron hung his head.

"You do know its going to take a lot of work for me to fully forgive you." Ron's head bobbed lower. "But im glad you finally came to your senses." Hermione gave him a smile and he gave her a smile back. "Come here." they shared a quick hug.

"How did you even find this place?" Draco wondered. "Its not easy to find."

"Marauders map." Harry Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"What?" Draco looked tiny bit confused.

"Hey! Look. Its Dumbledore's bird!" Ron pointed to the window.

Draco opened the window and let Fawkes in. "Its addressed to Hermione and Harry." Draco said handing the closest person, Harry, the envelope.

"He wants us to meet him in his office as soon as we get this message." Harry looked to Hermione with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm. That's odd."

Hermione walked to the kitchen to see if Dumbledore changed his password…again.

"Lets go Harry." Hermione said bye to Ron and Harry then walked out of the portrait.

Draco looked at Ron. "So…"

"Nice weather were having." Ron shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Perfect for Quidditch."

"Chudley Cannons could play in the wind and rain though." Ron muttered.

"The Cannons?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "The Bulgarians could play against a tornado."

()X()X()

"Nerds." Hermione spoke to the gargoyle.

"Nerds?" Harry questioned silently.

"Hello. Sit, sit. Lemmon drop?"

"No thank you." Harry spoke for the both of them.

"I have some important information to tell you. Miss. Granger, I do not believe you know who you are related to?"

"Well- I…I kind of overheard the conversation in the Weasleys kitchen. About me being related to Professor Lupin." Hermione looked down ashamed.

"Don't Worry about that Miss. Granger. I know all about that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Professor? What exactly does this have to do with me?" Harry wondered

"Miss. Granger, do you know who your dad is related to?"

"Remus?"

"Yes but he is brothers to two other people. You know them well."

"I…don't know?" Hermione spoke the words she had never thought should be said by her in her life.

"Sirius Black," Hermione let out a little gasp. Harry looked over at her. "and James Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

Not a word was spoken between the three of them. Harry recovered from shock first.

"Mione's my cousin?" Harry asked

"That would make since wouldn't it Mr. Potter."

"But my dad and Sirius aren't really brothers."

"They had to keep tat a secret because of Voldemort and his followers." Dumbledore smiled a sad smile.

"I- I have to…" Hermione said and ran out of the room. Harry soon ran after her.

She ran into the common room where there was an intense quidditch discussion going on between Draco and Ron. The looked up to see Hermione run to her room followed by Harry.

Draco started to walk to Hermiones room. He got stopped by a hand on his arm.

"They need to work this out." Ron stated and then sat down on a tan colored couch. Draco walked over and sat across from him.

()z()z()

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and started to sob into her pillow.

"Hermione?" Harry asked slowly "Are you upset...because im your cousin?" Harry asked sitting down next to her.

"No I would never be upset about that. Its just…its to much to take in right now. My parents knew all about the wizarding world. Im a pureblood. I could have talked to them about it and shown them things I know. But they are dead. I am related to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and your father…and you!" Hermione counted off on her fingers. "Im actually happy to be related to everyone but its just to much to take in right now. I wish I could have known your…_our_… family." Harry brought Hermione into a hug while she cried onto his shoulder.

"I miss them too Mione." Harry rubbed her back as a tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. He had to be strong for Hermione.

()t()t()

Harry Walked down Hermiones staircase to the main common room. He opened the door and saw Ron and Draco talking. He didn't see them talking when they first came in because he was preoccupied, so it was shocking to see the two most unlikely people to be talking, talk to each other.

"What's wrong?" Ron questioned

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked right after Ron.

"She is sleeping in her room." Harry didn't know if he should tell them. 'what if Hermione doesn't want them to know?' Harry thought. 'Of course she would want them to know. They are her best friends.' Harry debated with the voices in his head a bit. 'I have got to get more sleep if im going to think in two different tones.'

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked curious about his two best friends behavior.

"Um nothing. We found out some…interesting news." Harry informed.

"Like…" Draco was a bit curious seeing as his best friend just ran up the stairs crying with 'the - boy - who - lives - to - annoy - Voldemort' run after her.

"I'll wait till tomorrow so we can both tell you. I wouldn't care if it were me but you know how Hermione is. I'm not sure if I should tell you guys without her permission." Harry explained to the two. "I guess I could but you have to answer to her if she gets mad that I told you two."

"Ok." The two boys stated simultaneously.

"Well my dad, Sirius and Mr. Granger are all brothers along with Remus." Harry said slowly trying to pick out his words carefully.

"You two are cousins?!" Draco and Ron yelled overlapping each others words.

()G()G()

ok you dont know how sorry i am. i was in Indiana without a computer for two months and i got back yeserday and im so sorry i couldnt update. i will fully undersatnd if you dont keep up with the stpry anymore. once again sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

So I know it has been about a hundred years since I have updated and I apologize profusely. However I am deleting this story and replacing it with a new and improved version. I hope you like this one a bit more and notice the difference from my elementary writing style that it used to be, and this new story. Thank you for reading and once again, I apologize for the inconvenience.

Elizabeth


End file.
